


Radio Oneshots - Fremione

by XnutmegX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Love, One Shot Collection, Post-Hogwarts, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XnutmegX/pseuds/XnutmegX
Summary: Collections of teeny tiny drabbles based on songs I heard on the radio. I tried to challenge myself by doing fics for every song I listened to in succession, but there's also just some classic song-inspired fics in here. All 100% FredxHermione because a world in which Fred dies is not one I can deal with!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 4





	1. Short Skirt/Long Jacket

I own nothing. Poor me.  
"Short Skirt/Long Jacket" by Cake

He wanted her.

She was fast, thorough, and sharp as a tack. She breezed through his shop, his pride and joy, with a careful, appraising eye. She didn't miss a single detail as she observed - he could see it in her eyes as she calculated. Oh, she was perfect. He continued to watch her as she slipped around benches and shelves, her long jacket trailing through the air behind her. Her heels seemed too sharp - he liked the look they gave her. He clenched his jaw.

Fred gave her a long look, from her pointed toe shoes, up her shapely legs, lingering too long on her short skirt. He met her eyes - she had caught his stare. Instead of the delicious blush he expected, her face twisted into a smirk that could rival his own. God, he adored her. She raised a lone eyebrow at him as he gaped, your move. Being Fred, he grinned wide and sauntered over to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I listen to this song, I think of Hermione. It's perfect for her, and I wish I could do it justice!


	2. teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, nothing at all. Poor me.  
"Teeth" by 5 Seconds of Summer

Fred and George had never been accused of being "nice." They were the troublemakers, the class clowns, the rowdy boys - the classically overlooked middle children with a penchant for acting out, but only if you asked Hermione. Fred knew that he was the crueller twin, the one willing to push the envelope just that much further. He fought harder, played dirtier, got meaner than George ever did. There weren't many things that separated his brother from himself, but in this they were distinct.

Hermione had always been known for her wild temper and wilder hair, second only to her keen brain. No one mistook her for meek and gentle, not after seeing how she ruled over Ron and Harry. She considered herself a benevolent nag, and she was pleased to be so strong in her convictions. She would fight for whatever she became passionate about, right to the death. It's no surprise that the war had brought her temper to a whole new level.

The first time Fred saw Hermione really fight, he swore Hermione was the angel of death - the way the air around her crackled with magic,the blood on her shirt, her swift dodges and strikes - and he was struck still in awe of her as she dropped death eater after death eater. All the time he had known her she had been strictly academic, and he had never imagine what her fervor for study might look like when applied. She was ferocious and it stirred something in him like he had never known.

Sometimes he'd ask her to stay with him, knowing that she wouldn't. She took this war in her hands like she had nothing to lose, and he knew she would never have room inside her for him or anything else until she ended this war or died trying. She'd say she cared for him, she'd tell him "It'll be over soon, Fred, then you'll understand." "You make it worth it, Fred." "Shh, Fred, you don't have to worry." and he'd be glad because she cared at least enough to keep lying to him. She might talk just as pretty as before, but her heart had teeth. She was a carnivore, a predator, and she had bigger prey in her sights than him.


End file.
